Now that you're gone
by Minuit-Glace
Summary: It's a couple of days after the death of Sun Jian and one of his cubs is taking it harder than the others. Will the others be able to cheer him up and will he gain anything from it? ZT/SQ. Oneshot.


Pairings: (Mains) Zhou Tai/Sun Quan, Taishi Ci/Sun Ce, (Minis) Lu Meng/Lu Xun, Gan Ning/Ling Tong, Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao (One sided) Huang Gai/Sun Jian and Da Qiao Sun Shang Xiang (These last two I have no idea why I added in...they just ended up worming their ways in.)

Warnings: Slash, tiny bit of Suncest, possible oocness (I tried to keep as in character as I could) so if you don't like any of those turn back now as I'm not responsible for the implosion of your head~Also flames will be used to set Primark alight, thanks in advanced for helping with the destruction of that horrid shop.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dynasty Warriors, 1) I'd be very, very happy and rich and 2) there would a lot more slashy hints in the game but alas it is but a dream.

* * *

It seemed like a peaceful morning in the Wu territory. The birds were starting to wake, chirping happily. The sun rose from the west, shining its bright rays across the courtyards and the castle that lay on the peaceful grounds. A few leaves that had fallen from their trees were swept away into the sky by a sudden breeze.

Inside the castle a few of its members began to stir from their sleep. Huang Gai, though old, refused to wake any later. He was fond of watching the sunrise, believe it or not. Zhou Yu was the other fond of waking early but for his work rather than to watch the sunrise. He had many times tried to get Lu Meng and Lu Xun up early but found he could not persuade them; he also refused to go into their room anymore. Although this morning, one awoke much earlier than normal. Sun Quan was still young and though he acted strong in front of the other officers and his siblings, he hadn't been able to get over his father's death yet. Ever since his death, Quan had been waking up early due to nightmares. He'd wake shivering and would often curl into a ball trying to rid himself of the nightmares. This morning was no different.

The sunlight slowly reached the room of the youngest Sun son, it slowly past the window and crept over to the bed of the room's user. Feeling the new heat on his legs, Quan blearily gaze at the window. "Father…." He choked and slowly slid out of his bed. He slowly stumbled to the window, placing a hand on the cool glass, he sighed and rested his forehead on it. "Father…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Sniffing he turned his back on the window and walked into his bathroom, heading straight for the sink. Once he reached his destination, he quickly turned the water on. Cupping his hands underneath the cool water, he splashed the water onto his hot face. He rubbed quickly at his eyes to get rid of any evidence that he'd been crying and turned off the water. He gazed blankly into the mirror that hung above the sink and after staring for a while it finally registered in his mind that he looked like crap. He had dark bags around his eyes whilst his eyes them selves had lost their sparkle. His hair had lost what life it had and now laid limp upon his head. Sighing, Quan decided he'd have to do something about his hair. He turned on the water and waited for it warm up slightly. Once it had done so, he proceeded to wash his hair. He quickly dried it before throwing the plain white towel to the side.

Running a hand through his damp hair as he stared at his reflection. ~It didn't really make much difference…ah well…~ He moved away from the sink before turning and walking into his bedroom once more. Glancing out of the window he saw the sun had raised by quite a bit which signaled that breakfast would be served soon. He slowly walked to his wardrobe and began to look through for something comfortable to wear. He soon picked out a pair of loose black trousers and a tight extremely low-necked black top. Lastly he picked up his red robe and quickly shrugged it on. After changing he grabbed his red ribbon from his bedside table and quickly pulled his hair up into a bun. ~Right well time to go I suppose...~ With that thought he swiftly left his room.

After getting a few feet away from his room, Quan crashed into another and sent them both to the ground. They both lay there stunned. Quan with his head resting upon the other's hard chest and their arms clasped tightly around his back. He swallowed as he felt the blood rush to his face. He knew those arms and that chest. He swallowed once more before burying his face into his bodyguard's chest and murmuring an apology. Said bodyguard simply patted his back soothingly before motioning that he was going to get up. At the motion, Quan gently pushed himself up before holding out his hand to Tai.

Tai gave the younger a small smile before taking the hand and standing. He made to ruffle Quan's hair playfully before restraining himself when he saw the red head's state. "How much sleep have you had?" Tai asked as he frowned in concern. His frown only deepened as the younger simply shrugged. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" Tai demanded as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder to keep him from trying to get away.

"…..Dreams." Quan mumbled as he turned his head, unable to lie to his bodyguard.

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?" Tai asked as he used his other hand to move Quan's head so they were face to face. At the question Quan simply fidgeted and refused to meet Tai's gaze. Sighing, Tai backed off but kept his hand on the other's shoulder. "Fine but don't think you're off the hook yet." He then removed his hand and began to walk towards the food hall.

Quan stared confused at his retreating bodyguard's back before tilting his head. He made to catch up with the taller man when a sharp pain in his head caused him to fall to his knees. "Urg!" He groaned in pain as he lifted a hand up to his forehead. After a little while he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked back in shock.

"My lord?" Quan blinked as he saw Tai's face hovering infront of him in concern once more. "I'd force you back to your room if I didn't think you needed to eat." The statement allowed a chuckle to pass the younger's lips. "You alright to stand?" Quan nodded slowly before gasping in surprise as Tai lifted him to his feet.

"Thanks but you didn't have to." Quan smiled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. In return Tai simply ruffled the younger's now dry hair.

"Lets go."

Quan nodded but before his bodyguard could start to walk off again, he quickly latched onto the older's arm. Feeling Tai's gaze, Quan simply hugged the arm and stared at the floor. Hearing a deep chuckle, Quan's jade eyes moved from the floor to the older's face. Seeing Tai laugh was a rare thing and the youngest Sun son found it to be beautiful. At realizing the thought, Quan blushed deeply and stumbling slightly. He regained his footing quickly and bowed his head to hide his blush. Quan knew Tai had picked up on his stumble but the bodyguard kept quiet about it, at least for now. As they reached the door that hid the other members of Wu, the young tiger cub slowly let go of the taller's arm and gave him a look as if asking if he could retreat to his room. Tai simply smiled and shook his head when a loud voice floated towards them.

"Quan! Bout time you show your face, people were starting to think you'd died….not that you don't look like crap mind you." Quan's older brother, Ce said as he happily ran up to his brother.

"Ah….thanks?" Quan mumbled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No prob brother." Ce grinned down his sibling before ruffling his hair. Ce leant so that he was closer to his brother and whispered so Tai wouldn't be able to hear. "Though I wouldn't recommend doing it again, though he wouldn't show it Tai was really, really worried bout you." He moved back and grinned once more, "So you better take care of yourself from now on, right." Ce gave his brother a stern look though as soon as the redhead nodded it disappeared. "Alright then, let's go eat." With that Ce grabbed Quan and led him into the hall with Tai following along behind with an amused smirk.

As the three entered the room, all conversation ceased as everyone turned to greet who they thought were either just Tai or just Ce, as the two didn't tend to be together much. They were pleasantly surprised to see the younger Sun son as they had hardly seen him at all the last couple of days. Pretty much everyone commented on how nice it was to see him again as he, Tai and Ce got closer to the table.

"Right well I'm gonna sit with Ci, so you're with Tai." Ce gave his brother an odd look before starting to move towards the taller man.

"Alright, try not to molest him too much this time." Quan teased as he grabbed Tai's hand so that they'd be able to sit together.

"What! I can molest him however much I want and you can't stop me!" Ce pouted before smirking. "Anyways I'm older than you so that means that you can't boss me around but I can you." He replied smugly before sitting on Ci's lap and wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"You may be older but that doesn't mean you're the smarter one." Quan replied just as smugly.

"Tch I just let you think you're smarter." Ce huffed before turning to his partner, "Come on Ci, help me out here will ya?"

At hearing his name, Ci blinked at the childish man on his lap, "What? I wasn't paying attention." At seeing the gape, which he personally found rather cute, he realized what the smaller had wanted. "Oh, no I'm not joining your silly little play fight thing."

"Tch well that's cause you're a horrid person." Ce poked his tongue out at Ci, who simply patted the smaller's head.

"You know…I have to say well done Ci….if I were you Ce would have had a hand print on his face for quite some time." Yu said in a tone full of respect.

"Ah it's not too hard, you just kinda blank him out at these moments." A second later Ci was left rubbing his shoulder. "Well it's true."

Ce pouted before playfully growling, "Yeah well for that you're gonna get molested." Once the statement left the new leader of Wu's mouth, mostly everyone in the room groaned jokingly. "What?! I'm the leader now so if I wanna molest my…worker people, I will."

"You know at moments like this it's kinda hard to believe you don't top." Tong scratched his cheek in a mixture of boredom and curiosity.

Ce spluttered, "I could top if I want!" The outburst caused Ci to stare blankly at his lover. "What? I could." Ce pouted childishly. "I just don't want to…" The oldest tiger cub blushed slightly. "Yeah well…anyways shall we move on? I'm sure there are more exciting couples to talk about."

"Well we have Ning and Tong but with them it's more about talking about how much money we need to have to repair something." Quan stated blankly.

"Well that is true….lets see, couples….We have Meng and Xun….that must be boring, they probably just read books and stuff." The two people mentioned glared at the tiger cub whilst the others snickered. "We have the only straight couple, Yu and Xiao…as much as I like ya, Yu that's also gotta be slightly boring even with Xiao." Ce nodded whilst Yu tutted. "Then there's me and Ci….then Ning and Tong…who we've already discussed. Hmm lets see…well we have three free people, Da, Shang Xiang and Gai…and unless…"

"Hey! What do you mean three free people?" Quan interrupted his brother.

"Well we all know you have a thing for Tai so I'm not counting you two." Ce replied carelessly, which caused his brother to choke and blush furiously whilst Tai stared at Ce blankly before trying to help Quan to stop choking. "So as I was saying, we have three inactive people and unless Da and my sister have hooked up that'd still make one…unless of course you….you were ever with my father, Gai?" Ce looked at the much older man with a look of pure shock and many looked at Ce with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Haha no I wasn't." The older man laughed heartily before asking what everyone was wondering. "How did you get to that conclusion anyways?"

"Oh I have no idea now that I think of it." Ce smiled brightly.

"…Ce, sometimes I worry about your mental state." Yu shook his head at his best friend.

"Awww there's no need." Ce would have patted his moody friend's head had he been closer. "I'm quite happy with my mental state."

"Yes….that can be the problem." Yu coughed before looking away and smirking.

"Well my mental state hasn't killed me yet so I'm all good." Ce proudly stated before snuggling into Ci.

Ce's statement caused Quan to choke on the water he had just taken a sip of. He turned from the table and raised a hand to mouth as he coughed furiously.

"My lord?" Tai asked in concern, wondering whether he should get up and help. The redhead simply waved as hand as the coughing began to subside. Tai frowned before getting up, walking to his charge's side and swiftly picked him up.

"Ah!" Quan struggled to get down as he was slung over his bodyguard's shoulder. "What the?! Tai put me down!" As Quan tried to desperately to push himself up by clutching at the older man's back, Ce whistled suggestively. "Oh go fondle Ci!"

"I will in a minute but first to tease you." Ce chuckled darkly before holding his head and glaring at his lover. "Well that's just rude."

Ci shrugged before speaking, "Well you were doing the same."

"Yes but he was teasing me first!"

"….You're such a child." Ci stared at the other blankly.

"Stop rushing your fondling when I'm encouraging sexual behavior from those two! You'll be fondled when they're gone." Ce wiggled a finger in Ci's face sternly before turning back to his brother and his bodyguard. Ci simply sighed helplessly before aiming a shrug at Tai. "Woo bout time you guys went for it!" As Ce spoke everyone either chuckled in amusement or sympathy. Tai and Quan however had frozen in slight shock and were staring at the leader of Wu blankly.

"…I don't see why your father trusted you with Wu to be honest." Ci muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

"What! You take that back!" Ce demanded in annoyance. When his lover raised an eyebrow in defiance, the oldest son pouted before getting off of the older and waved a hand carelessly. "Fine, what ever." He then swiftly walked away from the table though as soon as Ci got up to follow him, he was tackled to the floor.

"Gack!" Was all Ci had time to say before hitting the floor. "….Damnit Ce."

"Erm…maybe we should go now before Ce remembers us?" Quan asked awkwardly as he watched his brother start the long process of molesting his lover in public places.

"Hrn." Tai grunted in agreement before quickly but quietly sneaking out of the room. Once out of the hall, Tai sped up just by the off chance that the Wu leader decided to stop molesting Ci, which of course was hardly even possible.

"So…..could you put me down now?" Quan asked once they were neared his room.

"No, not till I know you won't run away."

"Why would I run?"

"…"

"Tai?"

"…"

"Tai?" Quan frowned before trying to push himself up so that he could see the other's face. "Please answer, I worry when you go quiet…please?" His words gradually grew quieter causing the older to stop and place his charge on the ground infront of him. Looking down into the sadly confused jade eyes, Tai felt liked he'd just kicked a helpless animal. Sighing sadly, he pulled the other into a hug, wrapping his arms around the younger's back and rested his head on the oddly coloured hair.

"Eeep!" Was the only thing Quan could think to say as he was pulled to his bodyguard's body. As he felt Tai relax against him, a blush finally made it's way to the redhead's cheeks. Quan gulped and tried not to be so tense as he shyly wrapped his arms around the taller's lower back. ~So warm….~ He thought as he nuzzled into the older's chest. Shutting his eyes, Quan allowed himself to relax for the first time since his Father died.

Feeling the younger's grip loosen on his back, Tai lifted his head and gazed down at Quan. A small smile graced his lips at the peaceful state the other was in. He let his fingers trail through the other's soft locks, which caused the redhead to sigh happily. At watching the younger through half lidded eyes, Tai had to fight the sudden urge to kiss him. At the thought it made the older think back to what Ce had said before they left the dining room. ~ We all know you have a thing for Tai.~ Frowning, he looked down at Quan before asking quietly. "My Lord?"

"Mmhmm?" Quan looked up curiously.

"What your brother said…." He paused to think about what he wanted to say.

"…" Quan simply tilted his head in confusion as he waited for the older to carry on.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You forgot what he said already?"

"Well that depends on what you're talking about?"

"My Lord…I don't mean any offense but it was only said a short while ago."

"Oh I see…" Quan fell silent and averted his gaze for a short while before sighing and looking up at Tai once more. "I…" He licked his lips nervously as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "I…yes." Once that was said he closed his eyes, nervous of what the other reaction would be.

~He does?~ Tai felt his face heat up and he was unable to stop himself from grinning. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was around, when seeing no one, he leant down to place a quick kiss on the younger's lips. Pulling back, he saw that Quan's eyes had opened and that they were staring at him in shock. Tai chuckled at the look before ruffling Quan's hair.

"Wha?" Was all the stunned Sun son could say as he stared up at the smiling Tai.

"Hold on." Tai placed a finger on the redhead's lips before gently grabbing onto his hand and leading him into his room. Tai quickly shut the door before leading the still stunned Quan to the bed. "Sit." Once the redhead had sat, Tai quickly did the same. "I like you too."

Quan's eyes widened in shock, "You do?"

"Mmhmm." Tai nodded before offering the younger a comforting smile.

"Wha…really, really?"

At the redhead's confused tone, Tai chuckled before pulling the younger's body to his. "Really, really."

Quan squeaked as he was pulled to his bodyguard before looking up at Tai curiously. "So…" He paused as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Could I…kiss you?"

Tai blinked at the request and couldn't help but to smile at the cute look on the younger's face. "You don't need to ask."

With that said, Quan nodded before moving to sit on the older's lap with a little hesitation. He blinked up at Tai for a couple of seconds before gathering his courage and placing his hands on the other's shoulders so he could lean forward to place his lips on the other's. Once he had done so, he felt Tai place a hand at the back of his head and the other on his lower back. Feeling himself be pulled closer to the other's body, Quan grinned against the other's lips before shyly licking at them, asking for entrance. When Tai didn't respond in the way he wanted him to, Quan whined unhappily against the other's smirking lips. In response to the whine, Tai nudged Quan's head forward with a hand before nibbling on the younger's lips. He smirked inwardly when the younger responded much quicker than he would have expected. Tai licked the other's now parted lips once before sneaking his tongue into the younger's warm mouth. Hardly hearing the low whine that came from the redhead as their tongues met in a passion filled fight for dominance, which was easily won by the elder. Once he had won, Tai began to explore the other's mouth happily, trying to memorize everything about it. Unfortunately they had to break away as their air supply began to run low.

"Was…" Quan paused to catch his breath. "Was that alright? I mean that was kinda my first…" He said that last bit quietly as he felt his face grow extremely hot.

Tai blinked at the younger as he panted softly. "It was?"

"Uh huh." Quan nodded before averting his gaze in embarrassment.

"Did you just never like anyone else then?" Tai tilted his head curiously.

"I've only ever liked you." Quan mumbled as he stared at the other's chest.

"…Well…" He paused, slightly shocked at the statement. "Well…I'm honored." Tai said softly before starting to play with the younger's red locks. "My lord….I hate to ask but…" He trailed off causing the younger blink up at him. "Your dreams…what are they about?"

"…" Quan swallowed nervously before beginning to toy with his bodyguard's clothing. "Well…you wont tell anyone, will you?"

"If that's what you want."

Quan sighed before bowing his head and beginning to speak. "Well…they're about father…I…I keep seeing him…" He paused to rub at his eyes, which had started to water. "Seeing him die." He mumbled the last bit.

"…" Tai frowned down at the redhead. Seeing that the tears that kept building up in his eyes had finally begun to slide down his cheeks, he used his unused hand to wipe them away. "Don't cry...it'll get better." He murmured comfortingly as he petted the younger's hair.

"You promise?" Quan looked up at Tai with bleary eyes.

"I do." Tai gave the younger man a small smile before wrapping his free hand around the other's back. "Now come here." He pulled the younger close and was about to kiss him once more when there was a knock at the door. Tai pulled back with a slight sour look before glaring at said door.

"Heh what timing eh?" Quan mumbled quietly to Tai before reluctantly getting up and walking over to the door. He turned around and motioned to Tai that he was sorry before opening the door. "Oh what a surprise, you've finished molesting Ci already?" He muttered sarcastically to his smirking brother.

"Uh huh, sorry for interrupting what I'm sure was a very touching moment but we're having a fighting contest and our lovely sister said if I didn't get you two love birds to join in, she'd castrate me and you know she'd do it." He finished off by giving his younger brother a helpless look. "Believe me I didn't want to break up….what ever you were doing…Tai, you'd better not have been molesting my brother! You can do that when he's older." He nodded to himself before blinking at the two's shocked expressions. "What? You were molesting him weren't you!"

"Ce! Shut up for a second and let us reply! Geeze…" Quan rubbed his head, slightly ashamed of being related to Ce.

"Fine, talk though you'd better be quick incase Shang Xiang comes to find us." Ce quickly glanced both ways just incase she was nearby.

"First of all, Tai was not molesting me and I don't think you should be the one saying that he can't. Anyways I guess we don't have much choice in the matter even if we send you back empty handed she'd just storm in here and whine till we agreed." Quan rubbed his head as he pictured the scene. "Geeze, why did I have to be the only normal child?" He muttered to himself.

"Hah you keep thinking that bro." Ce smirked before turning and motioning them to follow. "Let's go shall we?"

Tai sighed before quickly standing and walking over to his charge's side. He placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder to indicate that he was ready to go.

Quan placed a hand on the other's before nodding to his brother. "Fine, I guess we should give you a break….just this once though." He glared a warning at his older brother.

"Uh huh." He waved his hand, letting the words go in one ear and out the other. "Now come along my pretties." Ce crackled before leading the way to the training area. Quan and Tai gave each other an awkward look, both wondering about the oldest Sun's mental state before wearily trailing behind.

As soon as they neared the training area, an angry Shang Xiang greeted them while the rest of the officers watched in amusement. "Ce! You're late, why must you be so bloody useless!? It's a wonder Father didn't just skip you and make Quan leader once he died, he may be boring but least he has some sense of time keeping."

"Hey! I'm not boring….am I?" He turned to blink in confusion to his bodyguard.

"Nuh uh, you can't ask Tai, he'll just lie and say you aren't." Ce added in helpfully before yelping as Quan threw at stone at his brother. "What it's true! Geeze why are you all so mean to me? I'm the leader person now so I deserve some respect." He huffed in annoyance before going to sulk next to Ci.

"You'll get respect when you act your age." Shang Xiang glared at her oldest brother before grinning happily at the rest of the group. "Right so now everyone's here we can get this underway. In this hat," She went over to pick up a hat from where she had been sitting.

"Hey! That's mine, you can't steal my hat!" Xun pouted angrily at the only female tiger cub.

"I can and did, now quiet!" She gave the youngest strategist a glare before turning away and continuing with a cheerful grin. "As I was saying everyone's names are in here and I'll take out two at a time till we only have one left. That last person will fight the winner of the very first fight since they would have had time to rest. We all clear with that?" She grinned happily as everyone nodded. "Right for the first fight." She closed her eyes and stuck her hand into the hat, feeling around for a slip of paper. After a short while she pulled a piece out, opened her eyes and read out the name. "Ah right I'm up first against…" she repeated the process. "And I'm against…Lu Xun. Right then, come on up here and get ready to lose." She smirked as she placed the hat to one side before picking up her chakrams and taking up a fighting stance.

Lu Xun gulped before standing and slowly making his way over to Shang Xiang. "I wont lose without a fight."

"Aww come on make up something better than that!" Ning yelled out.

Xun turned to blink uncertainly at the pirate. "But she scares me…" He rubbed his head.

"Alright enough talk, get ready Xun," She waited till he was also in a battle stance before continuing. "1, 2, 3 fight!" She yelled before darting forward and trying to take Xun off guard.

Luckily for Xun, his nerves allowed him to meet Shang Xiang's attacks and be able to temporarily push her back. Once he'd pushed her back, she attempted duck under his blades and knock his legs from under him but Xun quickly noticed and jumped backwards. Shang Xiang darted forward and swung down her chakrams onto his swords, forcing them down so that she could aim a kick at the younger's shoulder. Xun yelped as Shang Xiang's kick sent him flying, landing on his side; he quickly rolled over so he could try and get to his feet before she got to him. Unfortunately for him, the female cub's kick had left him slightly stunned so she was able to reach him before he could get to his feet. She placed a foot on his upper back and forced him to the ground before lowering a chakram to his neck.

"And that's game, set and match." Shang Xiang commented happily before removing her foot and transferring both her chakrams to one hand so she could offer the free one to Xun. He took it but refused to look her in the eyes due to embarrassment. He nodded to her before quickly making his way over to Meng and sitting down and fiddling with the grass. Shang Xiang blinked in confusion before making her way back to her place and setting her weapons down. "Right well er…next up is…" She shut her eyes and picked out a slip of paper. "Quanie is next." She smiled at him, ignoring his glare at the nickname. "And he's against…" She repeated the process before smirking at the paper, which caused pretty much everyone to gulp worriedly. "Oooh as Ce would say 'molesting time.'" She chuckled. "You're up against Tai, brother." She gave the two a smug look.

"Yes well I warn you now there'll be no 'molesting' and don't give me that look Ce." Quan warned his older brother as he reached for his sword and stood.

"But molesting is good…" Ce mumbled sounding affronted.

"If you say so brother." Quan murmured to himself as he turned to face Tai before getting into a battle stance. "Don't go easy on me now Tai." He grinned as the bodyguard nodded.

"Alright on your marks, get set…go!" Shang Xiang yelled before bringing her hand down.

Quan knowing that Tai wouldn't attack first, pretended to dart to the right and at seeing Tai's arm twitch, he suddenly changed direction and swung his sword forward, hitting the bodyguard's metal cover shoulder. Tai blinked in shock before quickly swinging his sword, making it clash with the red head's. Quan stepped back quickly in order to avoid Tai's katana. He quickly sidestepped to move out of the older's attacking range as Tai moved forward slightly.

"Aww come on fight properly you two love birds!" Ce yelled at the two, effectively distracting them.

"Ce….kindly shut up and pms silently." Quan glared at his brother before turning back to Tai and made to strike his right shoulder but at the last second his weapon clashed with Tai's. Quan moved his sword towards him to block his chest from Tai's attack. After being pushed back by the next couple of swings from his bodyguard, Quan ducked under the other's blade and swung out a leg in order to make Tai fall.

"Ooooooh and things are heating up." Ce whistled cheekily.

"CE! Shut the hell up!" Quan growled in annoyance as Ce's interruption had distracted him enough for Tai to stand back up. Quan darted forward but kept his sword low. Tai, seeing the low sword kept his in its sheath and braced himself for an impact. Seeing his bodyguard brace himself, Quan skidded to a halt, jumped back and aimed for his chest. Quan grinned to himself as his blade hit it's target and made to repeat the move when his blade was caught by Tai. Tai blinked down at the blade he held before pulling it towards him. The redhead stumbled forward and blinked at the blade that was now at his throat.

"And Tai wins!" Shang Xiang exclaimed as Tai re-sheathed his katana and let go of his charge's sword.

"Nuh uh! No one wins till I see some molesting!." Ce folded his arms stubbornly which caused everyone to look at him, most of them smirking.

"Ce, why do you have to be so….mental?" Quan rubbed his head as he averted his eyes.

"Cause I can…now molest!"

Quan blinked up at the stoic looking Tai before turning to his older brother and sighing. "You need help." Was the only thing he said before leaning forward slightly to kiss his bodyguard. Quan ignored Ce's cheers as he pulled away and began to walk back to where he was sitting. He yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style by Tai, who when reached their spot, sat down and placed the younger in his lap.

"See told you I was right bout them, now gimme my money, Ning!" Ce chuckled happily as he snatched his winnings from the now sulking pirate.

"Right, now quit yelling Ce! Geeze…" Shang Xiang lowered her hand into the hat and soon pulled out a piece of paper. "And we have Taishi Ci." She repeated. "Who's against Huang Gai, give us something good to watch, ya hear."

The two got up and walked to the clearing and got into fighting stances, waiting for the female cub to say the word.

"And get set, fight!"

The two leapt forward, their rods clashing together as each tried to push the other back. Ci seemed to have the advantage since he had two rods though he was slowly being pushed back as the older man began to throw unlit bombs at him. As Ci was distracted with hitting the bombs away, Gai managed to get close enough to hit him hard enough over the head to stun him.

"And Huang Gai wins!" Shang Xiang cheered as Gai mumbled an apology and started to help Ci over to Ce. Shang Xiang smirked at the scene before pulling out a name. "Right Ling Tong against…" She paused to grab another name. "Ooooh Gan Ning. Up you go guys."

"Hah against the rat pirate? I'm bound to win!" Tong smirked lazily at his 'friend.'

"Tch that's what you think Daddy's boy." Said pirate smirked back as Tong growled in annoyance.

Without waiting for the sign to start, Tong launched himself at the pirate and swung his nun-chucks at the pirate's head. Ning grunted in annoyance before ducking and swinging a leg, trying to knock Tong over. Being quicker than his friend, Tong was able to jump over the leg and aimed a kick at the pirate's shoulder. Ning stumbled before swinging his sword at Tong, who was barely able to stop it with the chain of his weapon. Ning quickly pulled back his sword before the other could steal it from him. Though before the pirate got a chance to attack, Tong quickly hit the side of his head with his nun-chucks and Ning fell to the ground stunned.

"Tong is the winner!" Shang Xiang chuckled at Tong's cheer and Ning's grunts of annoyance. "Next we have….Da Qiao against…let's see here….ah Xiao Qiao, who ever will win?"

The two girls quickly made their way to the clearing and got into battle stances. Once Shang Xiang motioned that they could start, the two started to fight and to the spectators it looked as if they were dancing. After a close fight, Da won by Xiao having to pull out from exhaustion.

"Well done you two." Shang Xiang nodded happily before continuing. "Right now we have Zhou Yu against eh…my retarded brother."

"What you must be mistaken, Quan's already been." Ce faked his shock.

"Ce! You ass!" Quan made to get up but was quickly pulled back to Tai's lap so instead he settled with glaring at his brother.

Ce chuckled loudly before standing and took his place in the clearing and was soon joined by Yu. "You're going down pretty boy." He teased playfully.

"You're planning on cheating on Ci now eh?" Yu teased back before getting into a battle stance.

"On your marks, get set….go!" Shang Xiang thrust her hand down signaling the fight to begin.

With that, Ce cheered and bound forward, circling Yu. Every now and again he playfully dart forward to try and tap the other with his tonfa. Yu however would simply stare at his friend, waiting till he got bored by the Sun's antics to make his move.

After Ce had managed to smack him playfully on the head whilst crackling in his odd way, Yu decided now would be a good time to win the spar. "Hey Ce…." He paused just long enough to gain the other's attention. "I think you should tell Ci to stop giving your brother those looks." He said with a perfectly straight face, which caused Ce to gasp in horror and spin around to glare at Ci and his brother.

"Darn it Ci! I'm the sexier one, got it! And you, Quan stay away from my guy and play with your darn bodygah!" Ce yelped in shock as Yu pressed the blunt edge of his sword against his neck. "Yu…that's just plain rude." He pouted.

"And Zhou Yu wins." Shang Xiang smirked as Ci smacked Ce once the oldest Sun had sat down. "Right so this means it's me against Lu Meng, try not to break a bone old man." She teased playfully before quickly making her way into the clearing once more.

"Old man?…_Geeze Huang Gai is older than me but he's never called old._" He murmured the last part so no one else would hear before moving to the clearing.

"Righto folks on your marks get set…..Oh Ci look! It's a four leaf clover!" Ce then proceeded to crawl to pick the clover and carefully put it behind his ear. "Err…." He flushed as he looked up to see everyone but his sister staring at him in amusement. "What it's lucky…." He murmured, rubbing his arm. "But yes marks, set, go!"

At that Shang Xiang jumped back and raised her chakrams to her chest whilst Lu Meng simple leaned on his spear and raised an eyebrow. Seeing his carefree posture, Shang Xiang fumed internally and leapt forward. Meng who'd predicted she move like that simply stepped to the side. Shang Xiang growled before smirking evilly, which caused Meng to frown and move into a battle stance. She leapt forward once more, aiming her weapons at his chest, which he quickly moved to defend.

"Urg!" Meng blinked in shock before falling to his knees.

"I win." Shang Xiang smiled happily whilst moving back to her spot.

"Geeze Shang Xiang…..that was a low blow….no seriously you need help." Ce stared at his sister in pure horror.

"What?! Do you wanna be kicked there too? Or maybe you'd prefer if I used my chakrams eh?" She glared at him, the threat was enough to make Ce back off. "Now we'll all be playing a nice little game of truth or dare and anyone who says otherwise ends up like Meng." She smiled sweetly which caused all of the men to gulp before nodding. "Right I'll start off and who ever I pick will ask the next question and so on got it, good. So Ce, truth or dare?" She leaned forward slightly to grin evilly at her oldest brother.

Ce frowned as he was chosen first. "Er…dare?"

"Hehe I was hoping you'd pick that." She smiled happily at him. "I dare you to kiss oh let's see." She pretended to think which left the men looking at her worriedly as they knew she wouldn't pick a girl. "Ah why not." She paused to chuckle. "Quan." She smirked smugly.

"What!?!" Came the shocked yell from the brothers whilst the rest of the group looked at the two with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity.

"You heard me, now do it." She stared blankly at Ce.

"Er…" He gulped before turning to stare at his brother, who was trying to hide in Tai's lap. "Sorry…" Ce mumbled quietly to both Tai and his brother before slowly moving towards them.

"And it's got to be a proper kiss not just a peck."

"Shang Xiang." Ce turned his head to pout pitifully at her but when he was simply stared at, he sighed and moved so he was infront of his brother. He glanced up at his brother's stoic bodyguard. "Please, don't hurt me for this." When he received a blink, he quickly leaned forward. Seeing Quan tremble slightly, Ce moved an arm around his shoulders so he was hugging him awkwardly. He then used his other hand to gently hold his brother's chin and tilt his head upwards before pressing his lips to the other's.

"Proper I said! Stop being a wuss Ce!" Shang Xiang shrieked in annoyance.

Ce sighed mentally before closing his eyes. As he licked at his brother's lips shyly he felt his blood rush to his face and he was sure that he felt his brother's face heat up as well. Ce rubbed his brother's chin with his thumb trying to get him to comply and he grinned mentally when he did. He snaked his tongue into his brother's mouth, his shyness now gone. He felt his blush deepen at just how shy Quan seemed to be and at that thought he decided it be best if he backed off before he did anything he'd later regret. Ce pulled back slowly and removed his arms. He blinked as he took in his brother's state and felt his blush deepen once more. "Sorry Quanie." He murmured so only he would hear.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? Geeze men what can you do with them?" Shang Xiang sighed, shaking her head before grinning at them. "Your go now Ce."

Ce gave his a sister a light glare as he settled down next to Ci, "Fine geeze er….Tong."

Tong raised an eyebrow but replied, "Dare."

"Hmm I dare you to talk in a 'sexy' voice for the rest of the game."

"That's it?" Tong drawled whilst raising his eyebrow even more. At seeing Ce's nod he simply sighed deeply before nodding. "Right Xiao what would you like?"

"Eee lets see." Xiao placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head in thought, which caused Yu to blush deeply. "I'll have truth please, Tongie." She beamed at him.

"Hmm…" He titled his head slightly as Ning leant over and whispered something in his ear. "Oooh nice one, Xiao, what's Yu like in bed?" He drawled with a wide smirk. His question caused most of the officers to chuckle, smirk, gasp or blush.

Xiao tilted her head in confusion, "Er well he snores a little but I'm normally asleep before him so it doesn't keep me up…" She scratched her cheek, hoping that was the answer they had wanted. "What? Was that wrong?" She pouted as the officers stared at her.

"No that was fine my love, they're just being mean." Yu said soothingly.

"Okies!" She nodded her head cheerfully before settling down and scratching her cheek. "I pick Mengie." She turned to beam at said man.

"Er… since it's you I'll take a dare." He scratched at his head uncertainly.

"Right I dare you to swap tops with Xunie." She smiled brightly at the now stunned strategist.

"Err ok though I have to say that I doubt it'll fit." As he said this, Meng raised an eyebrow Xun's top. "Ah well pass it over." He sighed once before beginning to unbutton his slightly baggy red top. Once he was done he threw it over to the youngest strategist, who passed over his own top. Meng quickly shrugged the smaller's top on as best as he could, considering it was really rather tight.

"Hmm well don't you just look dashing." Tong drawled teasingly before turning his gaze to Xun who just looked as silly in the overly baggy top. "To you I'd say, fill out a little more before trying that again." He chuckled before yelping in annoyance at Ning who elbowed him.

"Yes thank you Tong." Meng rolled his eyes before slowly looking around the circle. "Hmm Ning, what would you like?"

"Truth, my pretty princess." He smirked at the now glaring strategist.

"Weirdest place you've had sex and you call me that again and I'll kick your ass." He warned the former pirate.

"That's it? Lets see…hmm I'd have to say a shower I guess…really though Tong drags all of the fun outta sex." He chuckled before being hit across the back of the head with Tong's nun-chucks. "Hey! Don't make me beat your ass!" Ning glared at his smirking partner before huffing. "Right Gai, your go."

"Truth, knowing you."

"Darn, ah well lets see…Aha! Name one person whose pants you'd like to get into?"

"…." Gai stared at the ex. pirate before shaking his head and sighing.

"He can't answer that one, Ning." Ce answered solemnly which caused everyone to stare at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"You see Gai loves my father but alas, he is no longer with us so he can no longer get into his pants." Ce bowed his head sadly.

"Ce you bloody twat!" Shang Xiang yelled at him before striding over to him and beating him over the head with one of her shoes.

"Ah! Shang Xiang you can't do this to me! Ci! Help!" He yelled whilst trying to escape his sister's beatings.

As the eldest tiger cub ran past him, Ci reached out and pulled the male into his lap. Ci stared up at Shang Xiang as she glared down at them before she turned, huffed and walked back to her space.

"Geeze thanks Ci."

"Hmm"

"But I'm right aren't I, Gai?"

"Heh course you are Ce." Gai snorted in amusement. "Right, Da your turn."

"No wait! You didn't answer my question!" Ning frowned at the oldest officer.

"Yes I did." Gai chuckled at the ex. pirate's confused expression.

"No you didn't!"

"Course he did Ning, he agree with Ce which means he answered your question." Quan stated whilst gazing at him blearily.

"But he didn't mean it therefore not making it a truth!" Ning scowled.

"Oh didn't I?" Gai raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what!? You meant it? Crap I'm sorry!" Ning flushed and raised his hands showing that he was sorry.

"Heh, as I was saying Da?"

"Oh yes I'll take a dare, please." She nodded happily to the elder.

"Hmm I dare you to…kiss the person you like the most." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah…o..ok." Da blushed deeply before standing, sighing and walking over to the female tiger cub. She then slowly sank to her knees before leaning forward to kiss the other girl. After a couple of seconds she pulled back and nodded shyly to Shang Xiang before quickly making her way back to her place. "Ermm I pick Lord Quan." She glanced shyly at sleeping redhead wondering if she should choose someone else.

"Dare." He murmured quietly whilst keeping his eyes shut.

"Oh er lets see.." She blinked; slightly shocked that he wasn't asleep as she had thought. "I dare you to…erm…Lord Ce! I couldn't!" She gasped as Ce whispered something into her ear.

"Aww come on please." Ce whined whilst pouting hopefully.

"Just say it Da." Quan opened an eye to gaze at said female.

"Er well ok…." She rubbed her head in embarrassment. "I dare you to put your hands down the front of Tai's trousers and keep them there for the rest of the game." She turned her head, blushing deeply.

Da's dare caused most of the officers to either chuckle, smirk or blush slightly. The only two who didn't react like that were Quan and Tai. Tai raised an eyebrow at the one-track mind his charge's brother seemed to have whilst Quan simply rolled his only open eye. "Tch fine." He snorted at his brother before sinking down into Tai's lap a little more and moving his arms so that they were behind him. Quan had to fiddle with his bodyguard's waistband for a little while before easily slipping his hands in.

Ce frowned, as the only reaction Tai gave to this was a small shudder and a very light blush. "Aww come on, what sort of person reaction like that to having someone's hands down their trousers? Geeze it's like you're made out of stone or something." Ce gasped and quickly scurried over to the pair. "You're not are you? Cause that be weird…not only for my mind but for my ickle brother here." Ce ruffled Quan's hair hard enough to cause said redhead to grunt in pain.

"Ce, get the fuck off of me and leave Tai alone!" Quan growled at his brother, opening his eyes slightly to glare at the annoyance.

"Eh? Since when do you growl? Oh I get it you're either pregnant or pmsing." He chuckled before pausing and gaping at Tai. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Tai what'd I tell you about molesting my brother! Not till he's older!" He frowned deeply at bodyguard who had begun to shake his head, worried about the oldest tiger cub's mental state.

"Ermm Ce get your ass back here before one of them damages your face or worse, your hair." Ci taunted his lover slightly, hoping that the thought of his face or hair getting damaged would get him to move.

"What!?" Ce gasped dramatically before rushing back over to sit next to Ci and grasped his arm. "Not even my lucky clover could save me from that horror."

Quan snorted, slightly ashamed of his brother. "Shang Xiang."

"Dare me brother!" She exclaimed happily.

" I dare you to smack Ce hard for me." He blinked at her once before closing his eyes again and trying to snuggle up into Tai's chest, which caused the older's blush to deepen as Quan's hands moved slightly.

"Oh really? I love you Quan!" She jumped up happily before turning to smirk at Ce who had tried to hide behind Ci.

"Yeah you might." Ce snorted before yelping as his sister advanced on him. "Ci…help?" He asked in an unsure tone.

"Take it like a man, Ce."

'Yeah thought you'd say that." Ce lowered his head unhappily before crossing his arms and pouting. "Ack! Shang Xiang that hurt." He whined whilst rubbing his now very sore head.

"Hey, my bestest brother did say hard." She chuckled happily before bouncing back to her place. "Hmm Yu, your go."

Yu frowned at the tiger cub. "Truth."

"Hmph spoilsport." She snorted before brightening up. "How often are you forced into a dress?"

Yu flushed. "I have no idea how you know about that but it happens randomly so I don't know." He ignored the chuckles from the other officers. "Xun."

"Er dare?" He mumbled uncertainly.

" I dare you to kick me." Yu said with a blank expression.

"Wait what? Kick you but why would you ask that?" Xun asked shocked.

"Just do it Xun and hard."

"Er ye..yes sir." With that he timidly got up and walked over to the other before giving a swift kick to his leg before apologizing and quickly making his way back to his place. "Erm Ci?"

"I'll take a truth."

"Erm do you ever regret having Lord Ce as a lover?"

"Hah of course…" He paused to blink at Ce before rubbing at his arm absentmindedly. "But eh call me a sap or what ever but I can't help but love him."

"D'aww that was sweet Ci." Ce purred happily before nuzzling his arm.

"Hmm" Ci simply patted his lover's head. "Tai you're the last one."

Said bodyguard frowned as Ce seemed to be bouncing in his place in excitement before sighing and mumbling, "Dare I guess."

"Yes! Yay hahaha! Eee this'll be fun Ci." Ce chuckled giddily as he clutched his lover's hand.

"…This is one of those times Xun." Ci sighed before placing a hand across Ce's mouth to keep him quiet. "Hmm I dare you too…" He paused to think of a dare when Ce started to scratch at his arm. "What?" Ce beamed happily before leaning forward to whisper into Ci's ear. "You're horrible…but sure why not." Ci chuckled as he patted the beaming Ce. "Tai, I dare you once this game is over which it should be after this dare," He turned to stare at Shang Xiang who nodded unhappily. "To get undressed and walk around in your underwear till lunch is over."

At his dare, Tai raised an eyebrow and fought to keep his blush down. "Fine." He poked his charge's side, gently trying to get him to open his eyes. Once Quan had done as he wanted, Tai spoke, "I'm going to go get…undressed I guess." He rubbed his head whilst Quan slowly stood which allowed him to do the same.

"Uh huh, don't take too long, food shouldn't take too long to be ready." Gai said before Ce could say anything dirty.

To this, Tai nodded before walking towards the castle, leaving Quan standing with the officers. Although one look at his brother caused him to sigh, shake his head and hurrying after his bodyguard.

"Leaving me with Ce and Shang Xiang together huh? I think you need some more bodyguarding lessons." Quan joked as he caught up to his bodyguard near the castle doors.

"Hmm sorry, I'll try harder next time." Tai smirked down at the redhead who replied by sticking out his tongue. They walked in silence until they reached Tai's room.

"Erm…I should probably wait out here." Quan mumbled quietly whilst a blush began to form upon his cheeks.

"You want to wait outside even though I'm going to have to come out anyways?" Tai raised an eyebrow at the redhead who's blushed deepened. "Come in, I'd feel bad leaving you out here." He chuckled softly before placing a hand on his charge's shoulder and leading him into the room.

"I er yes well erm…" Quan mumbled trying to form a sentence but due to his brain failing him at that moment in time, he could say nothing other than incoherent words. He coughed before smiling shyly at Tai, blushing deeply now.

Tai blinked before placing a hand on the younger's cheek. "You needn't be shy." He gave the redhead a small smile before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips. "Even if it is insanely cute." He then moved away slightly to guide the tiger cub to his bed. "Now sit and be cute, ok?"

"Ahh o..ok." Quan rubbed his head shyly before shifting so that he was sat on the bed cross-legged.

"See, you got it straight away." Tai chuckled at the blushing redhead before beginning to unbutton his plain black shirt. "Say why were you so quiet during that game?" He shrugged off the shirt, frowning at the younger.

"Oh, Ce gave me a headache, nothing to worry about it's going now anyways." Quan smiled brightly at his bodyguard though his smile faded as his eyes drifted over the older's well toned chest.

"My lord?" Tai tilted his head before snorting in amusement. "I'm up here."

"Ah yes of course you are, sorry." Quan tore his gaze from Tai's chest to his face and gave the dark haired man a small smile.

"Think nothing of it." He chuckled once before sitting down next to the younger to take off his boots.

"Tai?"

"Hmm?"

"You should take of your hat thing."

"Oh and why is that?" He quickly slipped off his trousers.

"Aha." He paused to cough. "Cause erm…" He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Just…please?"

"Haha for you sure, my love." Tai smirked, quickly getting the dark material off and letting his hair fall to his shoulders and back.

"Tai, as part of the Sun family I order you to keep your hair down more." Quan nodded to himself before blinking at his elder. "What?"

"Hmm nothing." Tai smirked before pushing the younger so that he was lying down. He crawled forward and placed one hand next the redhead's face and the other hand slipped under his robe. Feeling the redhead shudder, Tai began to rub the younger's collarbone soothingly.

"Tai…" Quan moaned as he wrapped his arms around the other's back trying to pull him down. The dark haired man complied and shifted so that he was crouching over the redhead. "Hmmm." Quan purred happily before unwrapping an arm and moving it to his bodyguard's head. Pushing down so that their lips would meet, though of course in Wu, with both Ce and Shang Xiang about there was hardly ever a peaceful moment.

"Hey lovebirds, food's ready and we wanna see Tai do his dare." Ce exclaimed in a singsong voice from outside the door.

At the disruption, the two pulled apart both glaring darkly at the door. "Yes we're coming Ce, now go away before I pull a Shang Xiang on you!" Quan growled and smirked as he heard a yelp and the sounds of his brother scurrying away.

"My lord…I think your sister is infecting your mind." Tai smirked as he moved to sit on the younger's stomach.

"Hey!" Quan pouted and folded his arms.

"That would work but it doesn't have any effect if you're lying down."

"Hmph." Quan huffed before rolling his eyes and pushing Tai off of him. "Come on we might as well get this over and done with."

"You act as if you're the one without any clothes on." Tai raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Hmm…"

"My lord?"

"It's nothing Tai, don't worry." Quan gave his bodyguard a small smile before grabbing his hand. "We should go before they force Shang Xiang to get us which wouldn't be pretty at all." Tai simply frowned before letting himself be led from the room. They walked in silence until they reached the doors of the hall. "Want me to walk infront of you?"

"Hmph no I'm alright thanks." Tai snorted playfully at his charge before pushing the doors open and walking whilst ignoring the other officers.

Quan however quickly glanced at each officer, seeing most of them had the decency to avoid staring however his siblings; Tong and Ning seemed to be quite enjoying themselves. He glared at them before sitting down next to his brother who helpfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know…I'm actually surprised you did it." Gai raised an eyebrow at Tai, pausing his eating.

"Hmm well I didn't need a whiny Ce on my back." Tai simply shrugged to that and sat down.

"Yes, good point." Gai nodded before resuming eating.

"I'll have you know I'm not whiny." Ce huffed and folded his arms but in doing so only proved himself wrong.

"Course you're not." Ci patted his lover's head.

"I hate you." Ce pouted up at Ci.

"What ever you say Ce." Ci chuckled.

"Why do you never believe me? You believe me right brother?" Ce stared pointedly at Quan who simply raised an eyebrow. "You don't? How very dare you! That's betrayal that is." Ce huffed and in doing so missed his brother's reaction.

Tai, seeing the redhead choke at his brother's words frowned before speaking. "Be quiet."

"Huh?" Ce turned from his ranting to blink in confusion at Tai. When receiving a blank stare, he folded his arms and pouted once more. "You're weird you know that?"

"Leave him alone Ce." Quan responded wearily whilst rubbing his forehead.

Ce blinked at Quan in confusion before sighing loudly. "They're ganging up on me now Ci. They want me dead so Quan can take my place." Ce joked dramatically as placed a hand on his chest, feigning shock. Ce's eyes widened as his brother choked and stared at him tearfully. "He…hey I was just kidding." Ce waved his hands defensively. "Hey Quan! What did I say?" Ce turned turn to look at Ci in confusion after his brother had ran out of the room in tears with his bodyguard following close behind.

"My lord!" Tai called, frowning in concern at the redhead. When seeing the redhead made no move to slow down, Tai quickly caught up with him and wrapped his arms around Quan's waist. "Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled the younger to his body and rested his head on the other's in order to keep him still. "Come on, you can tell me." Tai spoke quietly, a look of concern etched onto his face. He hummed in thought when the redhead stayed silent and continued to shake. Sighing, Tai picked his charge up. Quan gasped in shock as he felt himself be lifted and in an attempt to hide his face, wrapped his arms around Tai and buried his face into his bodyguard's neck. Tai blinked down at the redhead before sighing mentally. He made his way into his room, as it was closest. Once he'd reached his room, he quickly entered and locked the door before moving over to his bed. Leaning back against the wall, he tightened his grip on the younger and rested his head on Quan's. His fingers trailed slowly along the younger's lower back, occasionally they'd move to his hip bone for a short while before returning to his back.

"My lord? Do you want to talk?" Tai asked softly, looking down at the redhead in concern. Seeing the younger's shake, Tai sighed quietly before moving a hand to the younger's shoulders. "Very well…"

"Tai…I'm sorry but I just don't want to talk about it now…forgive me." Quan bowed his head, tears prickling at his eyes.

"Hey, it's fine." Tai moved his hand from Quan's shoulder to his chin and lifted the redhead's face so they were eye to eye. "There's nothing for me to forgive." Tai's thumb began to make circular motion in an effort to calm the other. Seeing Quan about to speak, Tai darted forward and gently kissed the younger's lips.

"Mmhhmm!" Quan tensed up and in his shock, his arms twitched upwards and smacked his bodyguard's head. The movement caused Tai to pull back, looking downcast, thinking that the action meant that Quan had rejected his affections. "Oh Tai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident I swear!" He tilted his head and stared wide eyed at his bodyguard. When Quan saw that Tai seemed as if he didn't believe him, he huffed and folded his arms. "Tai, as being a higher rank than you, I order you to believe me." The statement caused his bodyguard to snort in amusement before patting Quan's head.

"You're so adorable when you act authoritative." Tai smirked down at the redhead, who simply huffed in annoyance.

"You want adorable eh?" Quan asked seductively, half closing his eyes and smirking.

"…" Tai simply blinked in confusion as he gazed into the redhead's jade eyes, mesmerized.

Quan chuckled happily as he pushed all negative thoughts from his mind and tackled Tai. He winced in sympathy as his bodyguard was thrown backwards into the wall. In order to make it up to the black-eyed man, he moved his hands to the other's hips. Quan moved forward so that he was sitting in Tai's lap, he ignored the other's look, which was a mixture of shock and curiosity. "Did you realize that you're extremely sexy?" He asked, trailing a finger along the older's chest, pausing ever now and again to gently stroke one of his bodyguard's old scars.

"I…I didn't take the time to think about it…" Tai raised an eyebrow but other than that leant against the wall, willing to let the younger lead the way.

"Hmph…Tai, come here." Quan frowned and beckoned him closer. Said man frowned but leant forward anyways only to have his lips captured the younger. After a short while Quan pulled back, looking extremely satisfied. "Good boy." He chuckled softly at the look of confusion on the older's face. The redhead lifted a hand in order to stroke the older man's cheek, slowing whenever his fingers passed the scar he himself had caused. He dropped his hand to the older's neck before leaning forward once more to nuzzle Tai's cheek. "Mmm I love you Tai." Quan hummed as he pressed a kiss to the older's scar.

Tai blinked in surprise as he felt his face become hot. He moved a hand to the younger's head, slowly trailing his fingers through the red locks. Tai gave the red head a small smile, who had lifted his head ever so slightly, before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. The bodyguard moved so that they switched places, ignoring the questioning look the younger held and fell backwards. He landed so that Quan had no choice but to snuggle into his chest. Tai glanced down at the now frowning, which he happened to find rather adorable, red head. "Hmm?" He encouraged the younger to speak.

"What are you trying to get at Tai?" Quan raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leant upon them to stare into his bodyguard's eyes.

Tai flushed and coughed before speaking, "Your brother is influencing you now as well…" He paused to regain his composure, ignoring his lord's snort at the thought of gaining his brother's mind. "You need rest, do you not?" When he received a simple blink as a response he sighed mentally. "You haven't been sleeping well, perhaps you should rest now, hmm?"

"But…" Quan tried to retaliate but was quickly silenced by a hand and was forced to settle with a glare.

"You need sleep, you know I'm right."

"…" Quan huffed as he averted his eyes. Knowing that his elder was right, he sighed and rolled off of Tai. He then wrapped his arms around the older's waist and curled up into his side. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself as he felt an arm be placed around his shoulders in an attempt to keep him warm. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep only to be awoken what seemed like seconds later. He squeezed his eyes shut and batted away the hand, which was gently shaking his shoulder.

"My lord, you need to wake up now."

"Mmmm go 'way" Quan mumbled before rolling so he was laying on his stomach and placed his hands over his ears.

"Don't make me get one of your sibling to wake you up." When Tai was waved off, he sighed and walked to the door. "Well alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Due to Quan's drowsiness taking over he failed to hear the two separate footsteps moving slowly towards him. He failed to hear when one of the footsteps seemed to disappear. What he didn't fail to notice though was when someone tackled him. His eyes snapped open and cried out in shock before tumbling off of the bed. Quan stared up at the ceiling in slight shock until a hand came to rest on the one leg that was still on the bed. The warmth caused him to turn his wide eyes to his smirking sister.

"Evening Quan." Shang Xiang said cheerfully, patting her brother's leg once before backing up a bit.

"So sleeping with Tai already eh, brother?"

"Holy shit!" Quan shrieked as he finally noticed his brother's head from underneath the bed. He flailed away from his siblings until his back pressed against a wall. He sat there panting, trying to catch his breath whilst his siblings sat there grinning brightly at him. "I hate you Tai." He said once he'd regained his breath.

A now fully dressed, Tai chuckled as he made his way over to the younger. "I did warn you." Once he was stood in front of the red head, he held out his hand.

"Yeah well…still…" Quan pouted before taking Tai's hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"Ok that's enough lovey dovey behavior," Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out in mock disgust.

"Hey, there's never enough of that behavior!" Ce exclaimed in horror as he crawled out from under the bed.

"Oh there is always way too much when it concerns you, brother." Shang Xiang frowned for a second before she leapt off of the bed and made her way to the door. "Anyways I'm going to eat and I expect you all to be there soon." Her 'or else' was unsaid but all of the room's occupants understood the warning.

A silence hung over the three for a while until Quan spoke up, "Stop smiling at me Ce." He spoke of his brother's smile that normally meant trouble or that he'd found new blackmail material.

"Am I not allowed to be happy anymore brother?" When he received a blank stare, Ce put a hand to his chest and let out a sorrowful moan. "Oh woe is I, the pain, the pain."

"You're not fooling anyone brother…"

"Oh…well that's not fun at all…" Ce pouted momentarily before brightening up. "Ah well let's go." With that he grabbed both Tai and his brother's hands and pulled them out of the room.

-Food hall –

"Ce! Oh for gods sake! Get off!"

Was the first thing the other officers of Wu heard before the doors crashed open and the three tumbled through the doors and landed in a pile on the floor. The scene caused both Yu and Ci to sigh in distress and cover their faces.

"Oh lord Ce…I'd say you need to cut down on the sugar but even that doesn't seem to help…" Ci drifted off and stared blankly at the pile.

"Hah but you love me anyways." Ce chuckled, ignoring the displeased looks from both his brother and Tai as he forced his way to his feet. "Anyways I got them here didn't I?"

"Yes…but couldn't you do it in a more…I don't know adult fashion." Yu chastised his sworn brother whilst Ci nodded in agreement.

"Nope." Ce ignored his sworn brother's annoyance and walked over to take the chair next to his lover.

"…Tai, your new job is keep Ce away from me ok." Quan huffed as he accepted Tai's hand once more.

"Gladly, my lord." The bodyguard sent a glare at the oldest Sun, who simply replied with a wide grin.

The rest of meal passed peacefully enough. Once people had finished eating, they began to drift off to their rooms or to another's.

"See ya later, little brother." Ce called cheerfully. "Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." Ce smirked at the blush that now covered his brother face before leaving the hall with his arms wrapped around Ci' waist.

"Right so that means launch a surprise attack on both Shu and Wei at their monthly tea party. Let Zhou Yu murder Zhuge Liang then go to his funeral and dance on his grave. Then finally come back and molest Ci…you don't mind if I add Ci into this relationship?" Quan imitated his brother's begging look, which caused the older man to chuckle.

"Hmm I don't think you're brother would let Yu dance alone…" Gai scratched his nose in thought. "And he'd probably have to make a specific dance first of all."

"Hah that does seem like him." Quan chuckled before leaning back and stretching.

Gai smiled at the pair before standing and waving. "Well night you two."

"Night Gai."

"Night."

"So…what do you want to do now?" Quan leant forward so that he was resting his arms on the table.

"Hmm what ever you want to do is fine with me." Tai stated.

"…Way to be dominant." Quan frowned at his elder, said man simply smiled in response. "Fine, if you want to give your brain a rest, ack Tai!" He struggled to get away from his bodyguard as said man began to ruffle his hair violently. "Ok! Ok! Your brain is so awesome it has no need for rest, geeze." He took a moment tuck some of his loose hair behind an ear before carrying on. "Would it be ok if I just went back to bed…you were right." He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Sure, you do look like you could use the extra rest after all."

"Oi, is that meant to be an insult?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"…I hate you."

Tai smiled warmly at the younger man as he took his arm. "Come on, you do need your beauty rest after all."

"Oh come on! Quit teasing me Tai, I can and will get my own back on you if you don't start being nice soon." He pouted as he rose from his chair and began walking with Tai. After a while, he gathered up the courage to take a hold of Tai's hand and entwine their fingers together. The action earned him a smile from the older.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked, his frown apparent in his voice.

"Eh? I was going to my room, why?" Quan stopped walking, frowning as he turned around to face Tai.

"You have nightmares when you sleep thought right?"

"Er…yes?"

"Well you didn't earlier when I was with you so that means in order for you to get a good night sleep, which you need. You're sleeping with me." Tai ignored the blush that appeared on the younger's face and led him into his room once more.

"Bu…but I don't have a change of clothes or anything." He stuttered out, his blush deepening. He watched as Tai turned to search through his wardrobe. "Ah." He yelped as the elder threw a rather large top at him. He clutched it to his chest as he watched Tai walk into his bathroom.

"Um…"

"You can change into that there, I'll get changed in here ok?" Tai called out from the bathroom.

Quan's blush would have deepened even more if that had been possible at the thought that entered is mind. Shaking his head to try and remove the image before quickly changing into the top given to him. Once he'd changed, he slowly walked towards the bed only to catch sight of himself in a large mirror. The top barely just reached the bottom of his boxers. "Geeze I look like a woman…" He muttered to himself, unaware of Tai re-entering the room in simple baggy black trousers.

"Hmm not completely."

"Ah! Can you please give me some warning next time you decide to sneak up on me?" Quan spun around, eyes wide in shock.

"Heh if that's what you wish." Tai chuckled as he moved towards the younger. Once he was next to the red head, he wrapped his arms around Quan. "You'd look like a woman if you get rid of that beard." He murmured, slowly moving his fingers through the younger's red locks.

"Well I like my beard…and if it's the only thing stopping me from looking like a woman, there is no way I'm getting rid of it" Quan huffed before burying his face into Tai's neck.

Tai smiled down at the younger man before lifting him, ignoring the yelp of shock and carried the young man over to the bed. "Well that's good, it adds to your adorableness." He smirked as he let go of the younger, allowing him to stand.

"…Gee thanks." Quan flushed in embarrassment and rubbed his head before sitting on the bed.

"You can get under the covers you know." Tai pointed out as he walked over to the other side of the bed, lifted the cover and sat down.

In response to his words, Quan simply stuck out his tongue out before slipping under the cover. He frowned as he saw that Tai made no move to lie down and decided to right that wrong by pulling him down.

"Hmm?"

"You're comfy." Was all that the red head said before shifting slightly so that he was pressed into Tai's side. He then pressed a kiss to the older's lips before resting his head on Tai's chest. "Goodnight Tai."

"Night my love."

-End-


End file.
